Vanessa did 7 fewer sit-ups than Daniel in the evening. Vanessa did 90 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Daniel do?
Answer: Vanessa did 90 sit-ups, and Daniel did 7 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $90 + 7$ sit-ups. He did $90 + 7 = 97$ sit-ups.